


【M00】新婚

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 某天吧，突然腦了一個M和他的007結婚的故事
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 3





	【M00】新婚

James Bond以及Gareth Mallory共同建立Bond-Mallory家庭，這得從一場低調到幾乎只有少數人知道的婚禮開始說起。

MI6的最高首長，M，以及MI6最為優秀的特工007，平時的默契以及些許意義不凡的小動作早讓MI6的員工們私下口舌謠傳他們倆有一腿，雖然多半是James Bond有意無意的炫耀行為所導致，到了後期員工們也十分習慣他們的Boss正在和特工進行辦公室戀情。

有時候甚至會消遣Bond一番，像是MoneyPenny小姐就十分熱衷於這件事，每一次Bond又闖下大禍，進到Mallory的辦公室做任務報告前，總會先經過她的座位，很有意思的是，她並不需要開口，只需要對Bond露出一個意義不明的皎潔笑容，就能夠讓特工惡狠狠的瞪她一眼。

Bond總是在推開辦公室的大門後，獨自面對一位盛怒的官員，Mallory總會依據事情的嚴重性對他做出處分。

懲罰內容多半讓Bond帶著一個紅腫火辣的臀部離開辦公室，那是他們之間所默認的懲罰方式，有時也是彼此之間的小情趣。

每一次看見Bond經過好段時間揉著臀部走出辦公室，秘書小姐會再投以特工一個上揚的嘴角，這時，她能夠再次成功收集到Bond湛藍雙眼的狠瞪。

雖然Bond有時也會對祕書小姐說些隱晦的言語，消遣對方在昨夜過了一個滋潤的夜晚，這總是讓MoneyPenny恨得牙癢癢。

但是，在MI6沒有人有這個膽子去消遣Mallory，這是非常不明智的行為，通常敢做這種事的人只有一個名叫做James Bond的人，這位金髮特工總是藉著各種不同的方式只為了惹火他的上司兼情人，連婚禮現場也不意外的發生同樣的事。

這場婚禮接收到訊息的僅有MI6內部與他們倆較為親近的員工，除了Mallory所信賴的幕僚長Tanner，以及秘書小姐MoneyPenny以外，還有他們年輕的軍需官Q，當然00部門擁有編號的特工們也得到了這個喜訊。

所有人都不意外這兩個人最後會走向這一步，面對自己的上司以及同事的婚禮，他們都抱持著真心祝福的態度出席。

兩位新郎在出場時穿著同款服貼的深藍色Tom Ford西裝，搭配白色襯衫，脖子上繫著深色領結，Bond勾著Mallory的手臂，一同出現在會場內。

突然在兩人就定位後，面前出現了一群戴著墨鏡的高大男士們，當Mallory還在確認這突發狀況時，四周準備好的音響無預警的開始奏下音樂旋律，這群男士在一個重音之後將臉上的墨鏡往外一拋，露出一張張俊俏的臉龐，是他的00特工們。

參與婚禮的每一個男性特工都將他們最為體面的西裝套上，成為了一群最為帥氣的伴郎團，在開場時為這兩位新郎跳了一支利用任務之餘團練的紳士舞，讓婚禮迎來第一波高潮，原先Bond在一旁與Mallory一同欣賞這群特工們的英姿，卻在曲目替換的瞬間，加入了這群特工。

身為新郎的Bond站在特工舞群的中央，跳著熟練的舞步，一頭燦金色的頭髮搭配身上修飾身材的西裝，透過舞蹈逐漸帶著他的同事們向MI6最高長官逼近，他在Mallory面前展露出自己最為帥氣的動作，不停的對他的男人進行眼神放電，逼得Mallory幾乎是站得直挺，全身僵硬露出尷尬表情。

他很確定當初進行婚禮流程確認時並沒有安排這一段，這群特工們總是能夠讓他驚訝，尤其是帶頭的那一個，編號007的男人。

音樂結束的當下，Bond喘著氣貼上Mallory，在他尷尬的臉龐上快速的落下一吻，這舉動讓會場上的賓客們都為他與伴郎團不吝情的鼓掌。

「你的舞跳得不錯。」Mallory在進入教堂之前小聲在Bond耳邊誇獎，弄得Bond突然覺得耳根一陣發燙，他們在所有人的觀禮之下一步一步隨著伴奏踏入教堂，Bond挽著Mallory兩人踏著紅毯走向位於最前方的位置。

牧師緩緩唸起冗長的結婚誓言，並且率先詢問Mallory，「Mr.Mallory，無論貧窮、疾病、困難、痛苦，富有、健康、快樂、幸福，你都願意對Mr.Bond不離不棄，一生一世愛護他嗎?」

Mallory清了清喉嚨，清楚的回應，「我願意。」

本應該是結婚儀式中最為溫馨的橋段，但一向不守規矩的男人，James Bond並不願歸順於傳統，他在Mallory說出我願意後，露出一臉疑惑模樣，狡詐的說，「等等，我剛剛沒有聽見您說了什麼，Sir。」改不掉的敬語以及稱謂在這時又冒了出來。

Mallory嘆了一口氣，更清楚的操起英國嗓音再說一次，「我願意。」

這次Bond玩性大開更是將手掌直接靠在耳朵邊大喊，「什麼?」

這嚴重打亂婚禮程序的行為惹得Mallory有些憤怒蹙起眉頭，太陽穴上緩緩浮出青筋紋路，但在這樣的場合內不適合對他發脾氣，他再次將情緒壓抑下來，接近怒吼著說，「我他媽的願意一生一世照顧並且愛護Mr.Bond，不論貧窮、疾病、困難、痛苦，富有、健康、快樂、幸福，我都願意不離不棄。」

Bond根本不等牧師念出誓言，急迫的回應眼前男人，「我也願意此生對Mr.Mallory不離不棄。」

牧師看著這失控的局面幾乎是忘了接下來的台詞，愣了好一陣子才回過神對著眼前直盯著他的兩個男人說，「現在，請兩位新郎交換信物。」

Mallory拿出一枚銀白色的戒指，上頭鑲嵌著祖母綠寶石，戴至Bond左手無名指上。

Bond露出一個爽朗的笑容，湛藍色的眼眸注視著手指上頭閃耀著綠色光芒的寶石，接著拿出一枚戒身與自己擁有的同款，但鑲嵌著海藍寶石的戒指，握起Mallory的左手，一個溫柔的吻情不自禁落在上頭，他抬頭對著Mallory勾起笑顏，緩緩將戒指套入Mallory的無名指，完成這項儀式。

兩枚鑲嵌著與彼此瞳色相近寶石的戒指，在燈光照耀下散發光芒，牧師看著眼前兩個男人面對彼此露出真誠的笑容，他宣布，「現在，兩位新郎，可以接吻了。」

Q在這時準備好手中的相機搶了一個絕佳的位置，等待MI6的這對新人在眾目睽睽之下親吻。

MoneyPenny眼神中滿是期待坐在第一排觀禮。

他們最為忠貞的幕僚長Tanner這時幾乎眼眶有點泛紅，感動的見證這對愛侶訂約終生。

00特工們一個個像是準備看好戲一般面露微笑，等待這一瞬間。

Bond眨了眨他那湛藍眼眸，右手摟住Mallory的腰窩，主動將嘴唇貼上對方的，原先Mallory以為僅是儀式上所需，啜吻一下即可，卻沒想到他的特工緊緊貼著他，絲毫並不打算離開，濕滑的舌頭甚至撬開他的嘴在Mallory的口腔裡頭放肆。

Q見這情況趕緊開啟錄影模式將整個過程記錄下來。

其他坐在位置上的MI6職員們吞嚥口水瞪大雙眼，近距離觀摩James Bond的吻技，看著如此火熱的接吻秀全身覺得熱血沸騰。

當Bond總算不情願的被Mallory推開後，幾乎是同時喘起大氣，英國老派紳士惡狠狠瞪了那一臉得逞模樣的特工，他以西裝袖口豪放的抹去嘴角被Bond沾染上的唾液。

今天的牧師幾乎是被各種驚奇的畫面所驚嚇，雖然主持過許許多多的婚禮，卻沒想到今天這場婚禮再次刷新了他的世界觀，他擦了擦額頭上的汗水，繼續說，「現在，我宣布兩位正式結為連理。」

儀式總算結束，所有賓客湧上前與兩位新郎祝賀以及拍攝一系列合照，其中最受到矚目的是所有00特工與Mallory的大合照，Bond和Mallory站在一群特工中間，女性特工充滿性感魅力將手搭在他們的長官肩上，男性特工也不遑多讓，全身上下散發著勾人的費洛蒙摟緊Bond的腰，身為主角的兩人並沒有遭到特工們奪走一切光彩，兩位成熟男性身上的魅力以及氣勢遠壓過身邊那群不凡的特工，構成一張畫面十分美好的紀念照。

當賓客漸漸散場後，Mallory小聲的在Bond耳邊耳語帶有情趣意味的警告他，「晚上，我們走著瞧。」接著讓Bond一人滿臉通紅留在原地妄想今晚可能會發生的事情，逕自走到幕僚長身旁談論昨天各國首長會議所投票決議的內容。

\-------------------------------------

「Mr.Bond，所以你在婚禮做的那些動作是在和你的同僚們宣示主權?」Mallory回到家以後扯下脖子上的領結，鬆了鬆那有些彆扭的領口，官員白皙卻充滿線條的鎖骨以及胸膛盡收在Bond湛藍色雙眸內。

他隨著Mallory的動作如出一轍的解下與之相同款式的領結，「您說呢?Sir。」嘴角的笑意激起男人的不悅。

今天剛成為他丈夫的男人不回應特工特意激怒他的話語，直接將他推倒在鋪著純白床單的雙人床上，雙手一個拉扯，扯開金髮特工胸前的一排扣子，襯衫啪的一聲解了開來，扣子一個一個彈飛出去，Bond鍛鍊良好的胸肌以及腹肌被Mallory充滿骨感的指節一吋一吋的滑過，他忍不住抽了一口氣。

「Sir......您、今天似乎有些過於猴急?」特工雙頰因Mallory手中的動作逐漸下移而泛起紅潤，對於主動進攻的Mallory讓他覺得特別性感，被掌握的感覺並不壞，甚至可以說更能激起他的情慾，霸道又擁有氣勢的Mallory總是能讓他興奮異常，衣冠楚楚又霸道的上司更是如此。

Mallory的上身貼近Bond，傳來一陣雪松淡清香混雜著男性帶有的麝香氣味，Bond很喜歡他身上的氣味，忍不住大力的吸了一口，不料對方的大手隔著西裝褲捏上了他跨間的物體，讓他忍不住呻吟出來，熱切的吐息拍打在Mallory裸露出的脖頸之間。

一個流暢的動作，Bond腰間上的皮帶被迅速的抽出，拋在一旁的地毯上發出一聲清脆的金屬聲響，熟悉的聲音讓特工忍不住縮起兩片臀瓣，被Mallory在辦公室抽打的畫面浮現在腦海中，疼痛以及情慾的懲罰記憶讓他的身下起了反應，薄如絲的西褲材質滑順的被從身上退下，Mallory瞇起雙眼注意到了Bond包覆在內褲下方的陰莖抬起了頭。

「反應不錯。」Mallory輕聲下了一個評斷，手掌並沒有停下在他跨部間揉捏的動作，或輕或重的撫弄著Bond，躺在床鋪上的金髮特工歡愉的發出一聲呻吟，任憑Mallory以指尖勾去他身上唯一的布料，遮掩住的陰莖隨他脫去的動作彈了出來，直挺挺的緊貼著下腹部，弧狀的頂端已有些黏稠透明的液體緩緩流出。

Mallory嘴角勾起危險的笑意，指頭在Bond硬挺的陰莖上輕彈，滿意的聽見身下人發出粗重的喘息，他把金髮特工修長的雙腿抬起，微彎起的雙腿讓Bond整個人縮在一起，下體以及皺褶處毫無防備的裸露在眼下。

粗糙的指頭滑入Bond臀縫之間摩擦遊走，不時捏起那帶有彈性的臀肉，夾在兩指之間的部位被無情地染上暈紅，Bond雙手抱著自己的大腿，湛藍色的眼眸有些濕熱看著眼前強勢的男人，口中忍不住喊著對方，「Sir…...」

Mallory在此時揮起他的手掌，毫不留情在上頭重重落下一個拍打，"啪"的一聲，在安靜的臥房響起，很快的粉色紅印浮現在那無辜的臀瓣上頭，「到現在還喊我Sir?」位居他身上的男人以低沉帶有威嚴的嗓音說著。

「呃、抱歉、下意識，但您......身體很老實的表示喜歡。」Bond的眼角瞥過Mallory已撐起形狀的褲檔，他忍不住輕笑出聲。

Mallory以左手固定住Bond縮起的雙腿，再次揮起他的手掌往對方的臀肉上落下，「你在做什麼Gareth!!!!!住手!」Bond驚訝的放開自己抱住腿的雙手，想要爬起身子，卻不料身上的男人左手一個用力把他硬生生的壓制在床鋪上。

"啪!"一個紮實的巴掌再次落在上頭，臀瓣上頭的掌印慢慢的增加。

「我沒有聽見你說什麼，James。」Mallory冷冷地說完，掌心再次落在Bond的臀瓣，手揮起的弧度越來越大，拍打的力道只增不減，一連又再拍了將近五下。

Bond突然回憶起自己在婚禮誓言上捉弄Mallory的事情，忍住被拍打引起的疼痛以及快感，慌張地喊著，「你竟然在記仇?」

"啪!"又一個疼痛的拍打吻上他無防備的臀瓣，Mallory這次連回應也懶得回應Bond，表情嚴肅一臉就是散發著"我現在不是很高興你最好給我小心一點"的模樣，大手在Bond的後臀已經造成一整片的紅腫，仍未有停下的打算。

「Gareth，你竟然在新婚夜還在家暴......」Bond滿臉泛紅，就如同他被揍紅的臀瓣。

這時Mallory總算有些反應，他小聲的哼了一聲，嘴角揚起的笑意讓Bond的背脊直發涼，「這不是家暴，而是調教。」又落了一個巴掌，「而我原封不動將你稍早之前的話還給你，你的身體很老實，被我拍打了數十下以後你腿間的傢伙已經硬得無法再硬了對吧。」

Bond雙手摀住自己的臉龐，他根本來不及反應Mallory這樣的紳士突然對他說出下流話，平常這種話可是他在講的。

被Mallory壓制住的雙腿早已放棄掙扎緩緩地放鬆交由對方撐起，抬起的臀部仍接受那無情的拍打讓他不停喊叫出聲，既然無法阻止對方他只好更加刻意喊出聲音來激起對方的情慾，呻吟聲一次比一次更加大聲，更加淫亂，他眼角瞥見Mallory的西褲下頭變得更加明顯，這反應讓他更加賣力的喊出聲音。

拍打的動作停下之後，Mallory扯了扯自己胸前的扣子，白色的襯衫已被汗水浸濕變得透明，肉色不明顯的從襯衫透了出來，若隱若現的模樣讓Bond忍不住吹了個口哨，再度為自己贏得一個拍打，「呃、痛......」當他仍閉起眼叫喊時，身上的人已經放下他的腿，緩緩退至床邊打開櫃子摸出了潤滑劑。

Mallory將潤滑劑倒在手中冰涼的液體讓他眉頭微蹙，他以手掌的溫度將液體稍微溫熱，一聲命令從他口中發出，「馬上給我趴好在床上，翹起你那該死紅腫性感的臀部，我要從你的背後狠狠的把你占有，讓你只在我身下放蕩，James Bond。」

Bond難得聽見Mallory滿口Dirty talk，他瞬間覺得自己的下體腫脹得難受，身子就像是做了良好的教育訓練一般，一個口令一個動作讓自己撐好趴伏在Mallory的床鋪上，回頭既緊張卻興奮的說，「我覺得您這句話說得比婚禮誓言更讓我心動，Gareth。」

果不其然話一說出Mallory的大手直接覆上他翹起的後臀，濕黏的觸感隨之而來，修長的指頭僅在入口處些許按壓便粗暴的整根插了進去，直接的讓Bond忍不住咬著牙呻吟，異物入侵後穴的感覺讓金髮男人大口喘息著，身子輕微起伏的模樣看在Mallory的眼中特別性感。

「你可以繼續假裝沒聽見我說的婚禮誓言，我只會一遍又一遍讓你用身體直接感受我最直接的告白，James。」一根手指頭很快的在Bond溫熱的甬道內不停的來回抽插，潤滑劑抹在他腸壁上並沒有帶給他過多的不適感，今天在床上的Mallory特別的粗暴又強勢，讓他的體溫直線飆升，心跳因對方的舉動而加速，全身燥熱的配合身後男人的動作擺動著腰臀。

「第二根手指，James。你的後面已經因我而開始濕熱，不停的吸著我的手指，只為我一個人而敞開。」Mallory的中指以及食指併攏後再度直接插進Bond的臀穴中，動作熟稔且迅速在裡頭模仿著性交動作磨蹭著Bond。

「Fuck，你今天是吃錯藥還是怎樣，Gareth，你的話太多了一點。」Bond忍不住抗議起對方不間斷的下流語句，他甚至懷疑自己在床上的工作硬生生的被對方所搶去，卻不得不承認從Mallory口中說出這些話著實讓他興奮異常，全身上下仍穿著白襯衫與西裝褲的男人，外表如同紳士卻操著各種低俗的話語實在讓他無法抗拒。

一個強而有力的拍打再次拍在Bond的側臀上，臀肉因拍打而晃動，Bond下意識夾緊了自己的兩片臀瓣，將Mallory還在他體內抽插的兩根指頭狠狠的絞緊，「呃、又怎樣了?」

「你喜歡我狠狠的揍你，從你身體的反應讓我明顯清楚這一點，James。」

「Gareth、你、真的是個外表紳士的變態。」Bond在一陣喘息過後回應他。

「......」Mallory一陣靜默，第三根指頭從側邊撐開了Bond的後穴，加入了擴張的手指，修長的指節磨蹭著濕熱的肉壁，抽插的速度放緩了下來，他小心的在他臀穴內進行擴張，卻意外的撩撥起Bond的情慾，不快不慢的速度正讓身下的男人咬著自己的下唇，不停的扭動著身子尋求更多的刺激。

三根手指頭骨節將內壁逐漸撐開，微分開的手指擦過Bond體內的軟肉，或輕或重的在裡頭四處按捏像在找尋些什麼似的，許久以來他們性愛的次數協助Mallory很快的找到他想找的位置，突然一個用力，Bond全身如遭電流貫穿似的縮起身子，甬道內一陣快速的收縮。

Mallory揚起了嘴角，榛綠色的雙眸充滿危險如鷹隼般的視線，手指不斷在那個位置挑逗著，按壓不停傳來的那股奇妙的感覺讓Bond幾乎是要失去理智，他從沒想過自己光被Mallory指交就硬到快要射出來，下體明顯更加脹大，硬得發疼的陰莖前端早已濕透，整根性器貼緊他線條分明的下腹。

「差不多了。」Mallory無情的直接抽出原先埋入Bond體內的手指，突然襲來的那陣空虛幾乎是讓Bond整個膝蓋顫抖，不停大力喘息，皺摺處的入口一張一合的不斷收縮，紅艷的內壁隱約能夠從外頭看見，「你的顏色很美。」英國嗓音從身後傳來讓Bond回頭瞪了對方一眼。

「我覺得您的也不差，若談及上一次的經驗，Ga...re...th…」Bond瞇起他湛藍色的眼眸，臉上的笑容充滿了挑釁，他從不輕易向他的男人示弱，任何時候。

回想起那個夜晚又再次讓Bond臉龐閃過一絲快意，Mallory的臀部線條如他所想的一樣完美，平時總居於上位的長官在那時第一次為他而擔當承受者的位置，Bond扶起Mallory的腰臀，將對方修長的雙腿硬生生的打開，帶有情慾的雙眼打量著上司腿間的巨物以及剛被擴張後紅腫收縮的臀穴。

雖然Mallory一臉尷尬又蹙起眉頭，但能從他逐漸泛紅的臉頰以及控制不住有些紊亂的呼吸聲察覺他並沒有外表所表現得冷靜。

Bond壓低身子趴伏在對方的上身，嘴唇輕碰對方顫抖的唇瓣，舌頭舔去那上頭的乾澀，接著才將他蓄勢已久的硬物挺進Mallory擴張過的後穴，一次又一次挺進的過程中享受的看著上司表情開始變化，原先低聲喘息逐漸開始發出粗啞的呻吟，只能說Mallory真他媽的性感過了頭，這讓他在抽插過程中好幾度差點因為對方的呻吟而忍不住高潮，但他忍住自己的慾望，帶了些溫柔侵犯他的長官。

Mallory曾經帶給他的快感他也希望自己有能力帶給對方，除了初次接受的撕裂痛楚以外，隨之而來的是情慾的浪潮，一次又一次的堆疊出更加深層的高潮，他滿意地看著對方因為享受而射出白濁的情景，別過頭去的側臉讓他不禁發現嚴肅的上司不為人知的另一面。

「我想你在這時最好是將注意力放在自己身上，James。」Mallory握緊自己身下的硬挺，對準Bond仍在收縮的入口緩緩的插了進去，硬生生的打斷對方因回憶而揚起的笑容，換來的是能讓他滿意的呻吟聲。

Mallory的陰莖既溫熱又粗大，整個填滿了Bond的後穴，撐開他的甬道，突然的異物感直接的讓他咬緊自己的下唇，剛被進入時並不好受，當身體逐漸習慣Mallory的尺寸隨之而來的快感卻是如此的舒服。

他的上司通常不會馬上快速的在他體內抽插，總是細心的一點又一點的加快速度讓Bond能夠習慣，接著男人榛綠色的眼眸一暗，抽出了自己龐大的巨物，圓弧狀的頂端在Bond入口的皺摺處打轉著，接著一瞬間將整根挺進他的體內，「呃、Gareth…...」

失守的呻吟不停地從Bond的口中發出，那對身後的男人來說正是性愛最強的催情劑，Bond的呻吟聲十分的好聽，每一次當他頂到金髮男人的前列腺他所發出的呻吟特別的激烈，放蕩的喘息聲環繞在安靜的室內，Mallory享受這最美妙的協奏。

扶在Bond腰上的大手突然一個收緊，Bond知道對方的小習慣，他抓緊身下的被單，果不其然的開始一陣激烈的抽插，身後的長官挺腰的動作比他所想像的更快，每一個撞擊都準確的襲擊Bond脆弱的部位，每一次重重輾壓在那塊軟肉上Bond都覺得自己似乎快要達到頂點，卻仍只是硬得發疼，始終射不出來。

那逼近臨界邊緣的高潮已經讓他快要被逼瘋，僅能不停發出喘息以及呻吟扭著自己的身子要求更多的刺激，「再快點、Gare、Gareth......」他困難的喊著剛成為他丈夫的男人，Mallory的眸色閃過一絲狡詐，整個人將Bond抱緊在他的懷中，唇瓣襲向他的耳朵，輕咬著他那柔軟的耳垂，身下的動作仍在繼續抽插。

濕熱的氣息從耳邊傳來，他感覺到男人正色情的舔弄他的耳朵，熱切的鼻息不停的拍打在他的皮膚上頭，陣陣的麻癢讓他的感官刺激受到強烈衝擊，Bond覺得自己的下腹再次充滿騷動。

「你這個、欠、揍、屁、股、的小混帳。」標準的英國嗓音從耳後傳來，一陣重重的拍打直接往他的右臀襲擊，Bond在這時候感覺到自己體內快速收縮了好幾下，下腹部終於忍受不住迎來一陣快意，白濁的液體不斷的從頂端射出，沾染在Mallory的被單上頭，接著自己的甬道內也在幾陣抽插下傳來熟悉的溫熱感，他再次覺得自己被對方填滿。

「Gareth…...下次我也想試試揍在你那圓渾的臀部上是什麼手感......」總算將呼吸調節過來的Bond全身無力的攤在床鋪上像隻慵懶的花豹一般對著坐在床頭邊的男人說著。

Mallory不以為意的回應他，「如果你敢的話你可以試試看，James。」

Bond不禁笑了出來，「你總會讓我逮到這個機會的，更何況，你現在是我的男人，我的法定合法丈夫，Gareth，只要我們的親密關係持續下去，總是有機會的。」

這時Mallory絲毫沒有想過自己會讓這個小混帳有機會揍他一頓，直到那件事情發生後，他才再次認知到，這是有可能發生的事情。


End file.
